The High Court
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: Normally it bothered Law little to none who walked in as the leader's pets, but this time his eyes were glued on who walked in. Her hair flowed liked blazing fire against her bare back and her honey brown eyes flashed crimson red when she turned her head against the light. [Vampire AU, insp: Draculaw] LawNa One-Shot


_A/N: I actually started this One-Shot way, way back when Eileithyia-ya wrote  
Count Draculaw (find it on FF! It's awesome!). But I just put it off for a very long time.  
Now I finally finished it, so I hope you like it ;)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!_

_(BTW, it sucks a little and the characters might be OOC)_

* * *

** Normally it bothered Law little to none who walked in as the leader's pets, but this time his eyes were glued on who walked in. Her hair flowed liked blazing fire against her bare back and her honey brown eyes flashed crimson red when she turned her head against the light. [Vampire AU, insp: Draculaw] LawNa **

* * *

**The High Court**

He honestly despised every single one of them. Be it the pure bloods, nosferatu or dhamphiri, they all annoyed him to no extent. They thought that just because they were all part of the dark species, they all matched in strength. What a ridicules thought! Those lowly half-bloods surely couldn't think that they were on par with a full-fledged vampire like himself? Every cell in his cold, dead body held the DNA of a pure-blood vampire, every chromosome written in the pure power of the dark species.

From the corner of his cold golden eyes he caught a measly nosferatu brag about some virgin he had captured and sucked dry. Morons they were, if they had really found the blood of a pure virgin maiden they wouldn't have drank every drop of blood out of her in one go. In this modern age a healthy young girl with sweet blood was hard to find, almost impossible even. Their blood would have been tainted by years of lesser blood being mixed with the pure.

He rested his chin lazily on his open palm and scanned the busy court room. Every single vampire greatly enjoyed judgment day in the high court, he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it too. It was one of the unusual events that all vampires, of any kind or status, were allowed to gather in the court room and watch judgment take place. Others liked to gather to brag about their achievements as a dark species and others, much like him, just came to see some measly human –or vampire- get judged. The one downside though, was that it took forever for everyone to gather and get seated before the actual court would begin.

For the actual court to begin the head vampire had to be there and all his minions, as he liked to call them. They would open the event with the same speech as always, explaining all the rules about vampires and the guidelines they had to follow. There was a long list of 'rules and guidelines' in order to keep their species in the shadows where they belonged and, even though he personally thought some were idiotic, those rules had proven useful, since they managed to keep them hidden for thousands of years. Most rules went along the lines of 'don't let mere humans turn without purpose' and 'don't leave evidence after kills'.

But as good as these guidelines helped them and kept them in secret, there were always some that failed to follow them, and that was exactly why the high court was designed, for those who _failed_ to keep to these rules. Vampires of any kind who had broken the rules and had threatened to reveal their existence. In high court they would be judged and, most likely, be killed for their treason.

He was only there for the killing part. The rest of court was an endless bore to him and if he could he would have skipped past it all. He looked back up from his thoughts and noticed to his relief that by now the large semi-circle shaped court only had a few empty seats left. And by glancing at the large clock in the back he determined it was almost time.

As if on cue the two tall, ebony wood doors on the stage swung open and a figure emerged from the entrance. The head vampire walked into the room with his head held high, his walk dominating, and his golden yellow eyes cold. Everyone in the room fell silent in the presence of the strongest vampire alive, afraid that any wrong move or word would mean their end. Dracula Mihawk, the most feared vampire by humans and his own kind.

"Greetings my fellow kindred," he spoke as he seated himself on the thrown like chair set up on the stage.

Once again the doors swung open and the leader's closest followers and apprentices entered. Normally it bothered Law little to none who walked in as the leader's pets, but this time his eyes were glued on who walked in. Instead of only Shanks-ya and Roronoa-ya entering at first, someone was accompanying the two men. A woman walked beside the right hand man and the son of Mihawk.

Her hair flowed liked blazing fire against her bare back and her honey brown eyes flashed crimson red when she turned her head against the light. Her luscious body was hidden in a long black lacy dress, except for her cleavage which practically burst from the lace lined corset. On her left shoulder he detected an odd dark blue tattoo. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and he could have sworn his still heart thumped in his chest.

"We have gathered today to decide the fate of one of our own," Mihawk spoke up again after everyone in the room was seated again. "One of our own has betrayed us by letting a measly human turn and has therefor threatened the unmasking of our kind."

Normally Law would have rolled his eyes and silently scoff at the repeated speech, but this his eyes were locked on the deadly gorgeous woman sitting next to the head vampire's son, Roronoa Zoro. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, her gaze burning holes in whatever she watched, while her mouth was set in a slight pout. Law felt his mouth run dry as a familiar feeling of hunger started to gnaw at his stomach and dry veins. But it wasn't any normal hunger like he would have after not drinking for a while, it was the hunger of lust. The way her fiery hair would brush against her pale, smooth neck teased him in ways he hadn't felt in decades.

The loud sound of a gong made his eyes snap towards the large doors. From the dark opening a man on his knees was forcefully dragged out. His eyes were red and watery and his arms had bloodied cuts. The pitiful sight made Law scoff and a dark smile creep up his face.

"Don Krieg, you have betrayed your family and clan. You have broken the rules that bind our society and therefor it doesn't pain me to do this. Do you have any last words?" Mihawk spoke lowly, his shadowed gaze turning towards the pathetic cowering vampire.

His eyes narrowed, "I guess that is a no," Mihawk almost growled after a few seconds of only splutter passing the man's lips. "Let the execution commence."

And with a single wave of the strongest vampire's hand, a large, ceremonial wooden stake was pulled from behind Shanks' cloak and then was swiftly thrust into Don Krieg's heart. A lasts wail left his lips as the stake was drawn from his body, which then fell officially dead on the ground and crumbled into smoke and ash. A large grin spread over Law's face as black liquid started to pool around the pile of ash and dirt and Law almost sighed in satisfaction at the sight.

Mihawk took a step back from the mess and gracefully handed the stake back to Shanks. "Thank you for gathering my fellow kindred, you may all now leave," he announced and bowed curtly, then turning to leave the room.

After the head was out of sigh, the whole court room started bustling with vampires getting out. But Law still had his eyes set on the vixen that still sat idly in her seat next to the prince. His dark grin grew wider when their eyes once again met. Her plump lips started moving, talking to the man beside her, as she kept her cat-like gaze on him. His own eyes in return watched her every movement, the way her long lithe fingers fell to her right thigh and the way her bust almost pooled over her corset when she breathed in.

Slowly, when most of the court room was empty, the beautiful succubus stood up with the prince following her lazily. She glanced at him with her almost cold gaze one last time before she shut the large doors and her aura disappeared from his powered sight. A smirk crept at the corners of his lips as he too got up from his seat to leave.

"What an interesting turn of events," he muttered before he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

He had cornered her in a small alleyway, to which he had followed her after the ceremony. There were no guards or friends accompanying her, which was stupid if she really was close to the prince. He had appeared in front of her, arms over his chest with a large smirk on his face, and had immediately decided to tease her, much to her displeasure.

"So, are you the prince's new blood slave? Wife perhaps? Or are you just trying to clamber your way to the top of the society?" he questioned her with shaded playfulness in his eyes.

She scoffed right after the words left his lips and she indifferently rolled her eyes. "Please, as if I would listen or marry to that directionally challenged idiot. No, I am his childhood friend and he whines at me like I am his older sister, or more like a mother really," she answered as she kept walking, brushing past him confidently.

He raised a black brow and casually strolled a little faster to keep up with her fast pace. "Strange, since I have never seen you here before. So why is this the first time attending the court as a minion?"

She watched him from the corner of her eye, "I am staying with his father, his sister and him for a short while. Let's just say that there are a few other 'monsters' out to get me." She stopped and turned to him, scrunching her eyebrows. "And don't call me a minion, I'm far from one." Her tone was warning him, her eyes narrowing in slight anger as she picked up her pace.

Law chuckled at her feistiness, just because she was friends with the strongest line of vampires, didn't mean she had the same power –he could feel she wasn't as strong by far to the superiors or him for that matter-. But he liked the short fuse she seemed to have and the fire that constantly burned in her eyes. It was different, entertaining, and exciting.

"If you are being chased by bad little monsters, then you shouldn't be walking around all alone in dark alleyways little girl," he continued to tease and chuckled confidently when she turned to him with fire spitting from her eyes at the nickname.

"I can take perfect care of myself thank you very much!" She had started to raise her voice as she took a threatening step towards him.

Her little display only made the excitement in him grow as she had started to release a little power, dark force rolling off her aura now. With a smirk he matched her little show, relaxing and projecting some of his powers –which were definitely more than hers. "Now, now, wouldn't want to get in a fight _little girl,"_ he continued to tease.

He thought she had given up after he had released a little dark power, but instead she turned back to him, her right fist raised as the other clamped around the collar of his dress shirt. "Listen, you're the one that decided to stalk _me, _so if you have nothing better to do go and suck some hobo dry. But leave _me _alone!" she shouted and let him go. Before he could counter her little rant, she turned back and grabbed his shirt with both hands and leaned closer to his face. "Oh, and don't _ever _call-me-_little_-girl!" she hissed with venom coating her tongue and then roughly let him go.

Within the blink of an eye she had disappeared from his sight, vanished into the darkness of the night. He was still in a state of mild shock that her strong grip could have made him stumble, but he quickly wiped the slight expression off his face and returned it back to its usual smirk. He started chuckling as he straightened his shirt and started walking.

"Very interesting indeed."


End file.
